


Oh, Christmas Tree

by meowmewpurr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmewpurr/pseuds/meowmewpurr
Summary: Newt has a festive surprise for Jacob!





	

 Jacob hummed softly as he opened a closet door, picking up a large box and placing it on the coffee table. He opened it up and his eyes lit up as he saw the arrangements of reds and greens, silvers and golds. The New Yorker plucked out bunches of shining tinsel and strings of small bells. Jacob grinned, and headed towards the large pine tree in the living room.

 He worked happily, twirling the tinsel around the tree and stringing the bells over the branches. Jacob danced along to the Christmas carols ringing out from his radio, whistling and singing along. He went back to to the box and took out cases of brightly designed ornaments. He hung the ornaments all over the dark green tree, until it was covered with golden bells and shining colorful bulbs. He wrapped a deep red rug around the circumference of the tree stand, and delicately placed the gifts under it.

 Jacob stepped back and admired his work. He was about to adjust the tree skirt when he heard rustling from the doorway to his and Newt's bedroom. The ginger-haired man emerged, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Jacob had sent him to nap after finding him half-asleep against his workshop table. Jacob moved over to him and kissed his cheek.

 "Did you have a good rest?" Jacob asked. Newt nodded and opened his mouth to reply when his stomach interrupted him with a grumble. Jacob smiled, and pecked Newt's cheek again before heading to the bathroom. "Let me freshen up, and we can go eat. There's this great Italian place..."

 Jacob's voice faded as Newt walked over to the Christmas tree, his eyes flicking over the ornaments, sweeping across the tinsel as thoughts flew through his mind. Newt grinned, and saved the image of the decorated tree in his head. Jacob came out of the bathroom, linking his arm with Newt's, and led him out the door. Newt couldn't help but slightly tune out Jacob's rambling about the bakery as the tree stayed excitedly prominent in his mind.

~

 Later that night, Newt laid in bed with Jacob snoozing beside him. He silently moved out of the room, taking Jacob's box of extra decorations and rushing down into his suitcase.

~

 Jacob woke up, blinking sunlight out of his eyes. He reached over to pull his wizard closer, but his hand met empty space. Jacob sat up, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Sure, Newt liked to start his work early, but he usually waited until after breakfast. Jacob tugged on a bathrobe, worried. He went out into the living room and found the suitcase...muggle-proofed.

 Jacob sighed and walked into the kitchen to make a coffee. He seemed to have a long time of waiting ahead of him. The baker was surprised to see the suitcase latches flip open an hour later, and Newt's fluffy-haired head popped out and smiled.

 "Hello, Jacob! I have a surprised for you." Newt's head disappeared, and Jacob was even more confused than before. He wriggled down into the suitcase, falling into Newt's workshop. Newt pulled him up, grabbed his hand and ran out the shop giggling. Jacob frantically tried to keep up as he tripped slightly over his own feet.

 "Newt!" Jacob yelled through his laughs. Newt just grinned and ran faster. They ran through the different habitats, Jacob almost stepping on a niffler. They suddenly stopped, and the New Yorker clutched Newt tightly to keep himself from falling. He raised his head up from the blue coat, and gasped.

 A bowtruckle tree was covered in warm, shimmering decorations. The little bowtruckles shrieked with delight as they swung from the ornaments and got tangled up in the tinsel. Jacob smiled at the little green creatures running about the bright decorations. He looked down at all the little gifts at the base of the tree, all addressed to him. Some of them had claw marks, were dripping with some kind of sparkling purple liquid, and and one was even moving. He raised a brow at Newt.

 "Uh..." Newt rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I told some of the beasts about my Christmas idea...and they wanted to contribute."

 They heard a loud flapping of wings, and they looked up to see Frank swooping above them. The giant, golden bird landed gracefully in front of them. He elegantly stretched his neck down and over their heads, and it took them a few moments to realize he had something dangling from his beak.

 Mistletoe.

 Newt blushed and smiled, pulling Jacob closer to him. "It took a bit of training to get them to do that."

 Jacob chuckled. "This is such a lovely surprise, dear, I really appreciate it." He said, wrapping his arms around the wizard.

 The shared a sweet kiss, pressing their lips together firmly and smiling into it. Jacob held Newt's soft face gently, and was about to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by Pickett squeaking indignantly. They broke apart, giggling, and as Newt leaned down to console the poor little thing, Jacob turned back to gaze at the tree.

 Jacob smiled warmly as he thought about how his life had become so magical since he met Newt. Then, as the moving gift began nibbling at his shoelace, he thought about how he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
